


Ask Her

by PumpkinDoodles



Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [40]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy plays matchmaker, F/M, It doesn’t go as planned, Triple Agent! Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: It’s obvious that Brock Rumlow ought to ask Sharon Carter out on a date, so Darcy decides to play matchmaker.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484168
Comments: 59
Kudos: 384





	Ask Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesterxgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterxgirl/gifts).



> * I own nothing!  
> Prompt from winchesterxgirl: “Cause I’ve seen more spine in a jellyfish, I’ve seen more guts in 11 year old kids.”

The staff meeting had just ended and Brock Rumlow was sitting in a rolling chair, when Darcy Lewis rolled her chair closer to his. “Donut?” she offered, waving a sprinkle-covered pastry in his face. 

“No,” he said, recoiling. “I don’t eat carbs, Lewis.”

“Uh-huh,” she said. “More for me then.” She took a large bite, scrunching her nose as she chewed. He looked away. “Mmnm, I love donuts, well, like you love somebody over there...” Lewis said.

“Excuse me?” Rumlow said, turning his head. She wiggled her eyebrows. 

“You know,” she said.

“What the fuck you talking about?” Rumlow asked. 

“C’mon,” Lewis said. She leaned forward, donut still in hand, and grinned at him. He moved away from the donut. “You and Sharon? Mad chemistry, even when you _stabbed_ her?”

“I was undercover,” he said, feeling his jaw set. “And it was a minor scrape, not a stab. For effect.” People must be talking about him, if Lewis was aware of the incident. She and Foster were new to the agency. Rumlow grimaced. It was bad enough, being burned and then patched up by Helen Cho, without being an also-ran in the on-going chatter about Carter’s romance with Cap. Which was supposedly off. This week. Not that he was hung up on her. There had been a flicker of chemistry, he thought, but nothing more. Rumlow studied Carter across the room. She was smiling. Sharon was a stunning woman—and an impressive agent.

“Technicalities, schmechnicalities,” Lewis told him. “Everyone’s been asking if you were going to, now that you’re both back in DC and she’s single again.”

“You shouldn’t listen to gossip,” he said, dodging the question. He hadn’t even thought of it.

“Oh, come on,” Lewis said, licking a little donut frosting off her thumb. “You’re chickening out? You? That’s a disappointment. You’d be so cute together. You, all dark and glowery, her, all preppy and blonde. SHIELD’s super couple.”

“Romanoff bite you or something?” Rumlow said, amused and perplexed by her enthusiasm. Lewis snorted. He studied her as she studied the last bite of her donut. She had a smidge of pink frosting on that full upper lip. It was a good mouth, he thought. 

“These things need some cereal,” she said suddenly. “I need to make my own. Jane refuses to let me have a fryer, but I could do cake donuts. There’s a place in Portland that does Fruit Loops on their donuts, I think? What cereal would you eat on a donut--oh, wait, you’re the wrong person to ask, right?” Darcy said. 

“Yeah,” Rumlow said. “I am.” He stood up. “Wish me luck,” he said. 

“Ohhhh,” she said, lighting up. “Good luck!” 

“Uh-huh,” Rumlow said. He crossed the conference room. Sharon was talking to Hill about reporting formats. He stood slightly away from them, behind one of the tech analysts. Rumlow glanced backwards. Lewis was cleaning donut frosting off her cleavage and scrutinizing her shirt front. For some reason, it made him laugh. She heard him, looked up, and stuck her tongue out. That only made him laugh more. 

“What is it, Brock?” Sharon said. “What’s funny?” Startled, Brock turned to look at Sharon. The tech had left. She and Hill were looking at him now.

“Lewis lost a fight with her sprinkle donut,” he said. He smiled and met Carter’s eyes. Really looked at her, despite Hill’s presence. He’d always thought Sharon Carter had beautiful brown eyes. She smiled gently. 

“Haven’t seen you laugh that much at work in...forever,” Sharon said.

“I didn’t know he _could_ laugh,” Maria Hill said dryly.

“You two are a bunch of hypocrites,” Brock said. At Maria’s pointed look, he grinned and shrugged. “So my sister gave me a word-a-day thing for Christmas. I’m working on my vocabulary.” When he turned to Sharon, she was still smiling. “I just wanted to say,” he paused. Took a deep breath. He felt an odd reluctance—like the words were stuck in his throat. He glanced back at Lewis. She was dabbing at her chest with a wet wipe.

“Yes?” Sharon said. Was it his imagination or was she frowning? A tiny line had appeared between her eyebrows.

“I’m glad you’re back and I wanted to apologize for how things went down with the Uprising,” he said, making a decision. “I hope there’s no scarring?” 

“Nope,” Sharon said. “See?” She lifted her arm. “No marks.” She had brightened.

“Great,” he said. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He really was. “About those report formats,” he added, transitioning back to safer territory. “I was thinking--”

“Oh God, not you, too. I didn’t pick the software, it was a federal contract,” Hill said. “We’ve got the techs on bug-fixing.” She said it with the focused grimness of someone who’d heard all the complaints. Rumlow laughed.

“How’d you manage to get frosting all over yourself?” he asked Lewis, sitting down next to her again. She was frowning at her thighs. There was a streak of sugary residue on one pant leg. 

“I have no idea,” she said, sighing heavily. “I just...spill things. It’s my burden. This is also why I can’t fry stuff.” He chuckled. “Did she say yes?” Lewis asked, glancing at him.

“Nope,” he said.

“What?” Darcy said. Then she looked sad. “I’m so, so sorry--”

“I didn’t ask her,” Rumlow said.

“What?” she repeated, more loudly. “Why not?”

“Dunno,” he said. People were slowly filing out of the room.

“I can’t believe you,” Lewis said. Sharon went out, talking to Cam Klein. Several people glanced at them curiously.

“Shh,” he said, smirking.

“You jump out of planes,” she said in a lower voice. “You shoot people, you’re probably the guy who renditioned my iPod, but you can’t ask her out, even though you’ve liked her for _years?”_

“Maybe I changed my mind,” Rumlow said, trying to be casual. She snorted.

“Yeah, right,” she said, “I want you to know, I’ve seen more spine in a jellyfish, I’ve seen more guts in 11 year old kids-- _oof.”_ He’d put a finger over her lips.

“Lewis,” he said. “Shut up.”

“Oh,” she said. They sat there for a moment. She pursed her lips and he took his finger away. Darcy’s expression had gone funny. “Okay. I’m going to level with you. I didn’t really mean it, I thought you’d get up and chase her down the hall and ask,” she added. 

“You see that in a movie?” he asked.

“No,” she said. “I mean, it does have it’s cinematic qualities and it would be romantic in a Hallmark way, but---”

“You talk this much during movies?” he wondered.

“No,” she said. “Unless it’s the kind of movie that’s better if you heckle?”

“That right?” Rumlow said.

“Jane says there’s no such thing, but I maintain that plenty of movies are better with commentary,” Darcy said. 

“I guess we’ll find out if I agree, huh?” Rumlow said, grinning at her.

“What?” Darcy said.

“I’m asking you on date, Lewis, keep up,” he told her. “I’ll even buy you popcorn to spill down your shirt.”

“Shut up!” she said. Then she opened her mouth in a surprised little o and shut it again. “But also, yes. Totally yes. Just don’t make me go to a horror movie, because they give me nightmares,” she said. Her face had cycled through several expressions.

“Good,” he said.

“You didn’t ask her out because you wanted to ask _me_ out?” Lewis asked, grinning suddenly.

“Yeah. Come on,” he said, standing up. “I’ll walk you back to the lab.”

“Oh. That’s very...considerate?” she said, smiling as they left together. She was blushing a little.

“I’m old,” he said. “But also considerate. Especially on the third date.” Darcy snorted. “What?” he said.

“You are old, if you think the third date rule still applies,” she said. “I’m a modern woman, I’ll go to bed with somebody whenever I want to.”

“Oh, yeah?” he said, trying not to look smug. “Good to know.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m easy,” she added. “I see you getting ideas.”

“Actually, I was wondering whether or not I should tell you that my office has a lock,” Rumlow said. “Or would that put in me in danger?”

“In danger of what?” Darcy said.

“Sugar overdose. You’ve got a little frosting on your sleeve,” he said.

“Damn it,” she muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been feeling de-motivated to work on my existing WIPs, so I thought I’d try a fluffy little one-shot.


End file.
